Summer Lovin
by Ltscw
Summary: What happens when you leave two teenagers alone in a backyard swimming pool? Well when it comes to Troy and Gabriella, it's an afternoon of summer loving that both of them will never forget.


Giggling I watched as my fiancé and love of my life for the past four years chased our two year old daughter through the two bedroom apartment we shared between our college campus's. This sight was an almost daily occurrence. Basically for the reason that Madeline loved running around in only her underwear ninety percent of the time we were home. Why that was we have yet to figure out but she definitely keeps things lively around here. My name is Gabriella Montez and my fiancé is none other Troy Bolton. Ever since we had met in Colorado he's been my rock to lean on and I've been the support he's always longed to have. It took us only two weeks to start dating and fall for each other. And only another month later to fall head over heels in love. Through everything we had been through including the constant interference from Sharpay we always found our way back to each other no matter how bad things got. But me getting pregnant took us both by surprise. Troy smiled and took things in stride helping me along each day of my pregnancy. And the day Madeline was born was the happiest day of our lives together. It was six months after that that Troy got up the courage, or so he says, to propose. I think he was just more scared and nervous if you asked me since I've been the one and only woman he's ever been this committed to.

I had first found out I was pregnant a little after summer vacation had started. It was also before we were to start our Freshman years in college with me going to Stanford and him Berkley. In fact I want to say it was about the end of June but by the time we were able to confirm everything, it was shown by the doctor that I was already four weeks in, meaning we had eight more months before we would become parents…and I knew exactly what day we had conceived…

* * *

><p>It was about a week after we had all graduated. I was hanging out at his place in the back yard taking a dip in the new above ground pool they had gotten. And this thing was huge! There would have been no way it could have fit in my back yard. It was at least six to seven feet deep which was taller than my petite figure was. His parents were off doing something or another leaving us both alone since they trusted us. But not that I minded since me and him had been alone plenty of times before. I was wearing my favorite white bikini that he had picked out with me during one shopping trip that I forced him to go on with me. He was swimming along with me in his Wildcats red swim shorts. Not official school wear but close enough from what he always told me. But as always I would just shake my head at his antics and smile. When it came to Troy, even on my worst days he could always make me smile. That was always an inevitable conclusion. Anyway we probably spent a good half an hour to hour in the pool before deciding to get out and relax in the sun for a while. We have gone as far as 'third base' as most people would call it but promised to leave sexual intercourse out until we were both ready. But that still didn't mean I didn't crave the idea of him riding me deep and hard. Damn it…turns me on just dreaming about it. "Something up Brie?"<p>

"Huh? What babe?"

"You seem to be a million miles away in thought as usual."

"Sorry." I giggled. "Just thinking about the way you turn me on."

"Is that so?" he responded smirking at me as I untied the back of my bikini. I liked to avoid tan lines as much as I could since they always seemed to bug me for some reason.

"Yes it is." I said laying down on my front. Smiling at him I then said "I'm already hot and bothered thinking about what you do to me."

"Would you like for me to take care of that Brie?" he asked suggestively feeling as he began kissing at my shoulders. I moaned out contently as the feel of his lips on my skin always drove me wild. "Because I can definitely do that for you."

"Why are you feeling horny all of a sudden?"

"Depends on your definition of horny." he said while tracing his kisses along my upper back at first.

"Well how about you tell me then." I purred once he reached my bikini bottoms. Now usually we kept our activities in the bedroom but something about now told me that this would be fun and exciting so I offered little resistance feeling as he hooked my bikini bottom with his fingers pulling it off my ass, down my thighs of which he loved, and then down off my legs. I giggled watching as he threw them off to the side a bit out of the way. I did the same to my top as well letting it land where my bottom now laid. "Or would you just rather show me babe?"

"Option two." he said smirking lifting my waist so I was now somewhat on my hands and knees, though my head was still resting on my towel. We had experimented with him using his fingers to get me off and me sucking on his dick and I did have to say it felt good when he pushed two of his long fingers into me. I had 'lost' my virginity the second time we went this far so I was okay with his fingers fucking me while he teased my clit with his thumb.

"Oh my baby…fuck me please."

"Never thought you'd ask." and like that he fucked me just how I liked it. Slow at first to get me going and then fast and hard once I was all worked up. I had found out that I liked being teased first and the more turned on I got, the harder and faster I wanted things to go. "Shit babe! I'm about to cum!" Nodding I propped myself up a bit kissing him passionately until finally feeling a wave of pleasure rushing through me as my orgasm hit. Once I had calmed down a bit I felt his fingers slip out making me moan out at the loss of him filling me. "Okay Troy, your turn. Lay down on your back."

"Giving orders now babe?"

"Aren't I always?" I responded smirking as he shucked his shorts off leaving his erect member to my view. Licking my lips I crawled up and once I had his dick in my hand I stroked it slowly, getting it up to it's full hard length. I could see he had closed his eyes waiting for me to begin. Not wanting to spoil the moment I started at his tip, licking around that first moaning. I could already taste his pre-cum making me even hornier than when we had started. I then licked up and down his shaft teasingly for a bit until finally taking him fully into my mouth. "You love it when I'm in control."

"That's because I find it such a turn on." he responded groaning while taking him as deep into my mouth as I could. Seeing the contentment on his face always made me happy that only we could do this with and to each other. And it wasn't just about lust either. Everything we did was out of pure love and commitment. Slowly I could feel him begin to fuck my mouth matching me thrust for thrust which usually meant he was close to cumming. Teasing him a bit I pulled off of his dick and asked "Want to try something new baby?"

"What did you have in mind Brie?"

"Keep your eyes closed. It's a surprise."

"Sure." he said laying back and doing such. Smiling since I was surprised at myself for doing this I crawled up straddling his mid-section, his dick just begging for attention.

"Now keep your eyes closed baby." I said taking his erection back into my hand and stroking it.

"Okay." he responded nodding at me smiling. Taking a deep breath I positioned myself on top of him and using my other hand to make sure I was ready I guided him into me. I gasped feeling how much his girth filled me at first but didn't waste a moment sinking all way down until I could feel him deep within me. "Brie…"

"Shh…it's already baby. I was ready for this. You have made everything so special for me so I want to return the favor in the best way that I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Wildcat." Leaning down locking us into a passionate kiss I began with slow gentle thrusts so I could get used to the feeling of having him inside me. But now everything felt so right. From the way his hands traced over my body, to the way he teased and bit on the erect nipples of my breasts, to the way he sucked on that one spot just below my left ear that drove me wild. It was just perfect. "I love you so much Troy."

"I love you too Brie. And I promise I always will."

"Me too." I said smiling. Sitting up a bit I began with longer deeper thrusts. There was no hint of pain at all. Just pure pleasure feeling his dick hit the tip of my cervix. Using my inner muscles I gripped his member each time I took him deep into me. Moaning with contentment his hands gripped my breasts while mine rested on his chest. "Oh god this feels amazing Troy…"

"It's perfect baby." he said now gripping my waist. This being our first official time together I knew it wasn't going to take long to get to orgasm. He was rubbing my g-spot more and more and looking down into his eyes I could tell he was close too. Nodding I went as fast as I possibly could gasping hard, my nipples harder than ever as the cool breeze blew over them. "Shit baby…I'm going to cum…" Those words didn't even register in my mind. I just wanted to feel everything pleasurable take over me. And it did when I screamed to a climax, my orgasm causing me to grip his member as it pulsed inside me. Feeling his seed fill me hot and deep at that moment was when our fates were sealed since I hadn't gotten onto birth control as of yet. All I could do was collapse on top of him as we kissed softly never once letting each other go…

We were lucky that nobody had caught us that afternoon, but we still smile and talk about that moment from time to time to this day. Our first time was something really special to us that we will always remember, and one that maybe we wouldn't mind try reliving sometime. But that will have to be for another day…until then, well let's say we've had sex in a few other interesting places. One being behind the sciences building on his campus, once on my mom's kitchen island, and then a quickie at one of his college dorm parties. Crazy thing about that one is that we did it right in the middle of the dance crowd! Of course nobody even cared to notice since everyone was bumping and grinding against each other anyway so we looked like just like everyone else. I thanked the lord that my mom had taken Madeline for that weekend since she absolutely adored her granddaughter. But if anyone should want details of those times, well let's just say you'll have to ask the permission of my future husband.


End file.
